I'm Just A Sweet Transvestite
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Nothing in this case is as it seems. (Final Chapter)
1. Default Chapter

I'm Just A Sweet Transvestite Chapter 2- I see you shiver with antici--pation  
  
A/N: Hello. I hope this isn't too bad.  
  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf is the lucky bastard who owns Goren and Eames.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"In all my years of detective work this has to be the most original way to kill someone I've ever seen" Goren said when he saw Toby with the heel in his neck.  
  
"What a waste of a shoe" Eames said sarcastically. "I wonder where the other one is."  
  
"Well at least we know she didn't go home" Goren replied. Eames looked at him curiously.  
  
"Ya know. How Dorothy clicked the red shoes together and said there's no place like home. How could she do it with one shoe? Never mind. Who found him?" he asked.  
  
"Donna Gate. She was with him the time of the murder and when the purp threatened her she ran. She came back early this morning and called the cops" a voice jumped in. "Sergent Ollie Wasp." He extended his hand.  
  
"Is she here?" Eames asked. Ollie led them to her. She was shaking and pale. She had changed out of her suggesting clothes and put on something more practical.  
  
"I'm detective Goren. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. She sniffed and nodded.  
  
"It was going to be a bit of innocent fun. I didn't know he was married. We were.kissing on the car and this woman came up and started yelling. Toby told me to get into the car so I didn't hear anything after. Then he pulled me back out, kissed me and she attacked. Took off her shoe off and bashed it into the back of his neck. She was going to kill me too, but I ran."  
  
"So you didn't actually know him?" Eames asked.  
  
"I knew a few things. His name is Toby McManus and he likes tequila. He talked about Lee and Robin and Tiger. I don't know who they are." Eames thanked Donna and they walked back to the car holding Toby's drivers licence.  
  
"We'll check here first I guess," she said, starting the engine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 13 Velvet Crt. New York  
  
Goren knocked on the solid wooden door of the small townhouse wedged between who apartment buildings. A man opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm detective Eames and this is detective Goren. We are looking for Robin" Eames said. The man shook his head.  
  
"She isn't here. I can take a message," he said.  
  
"Who are you?" Goren asked. The man folded his arms and leant on the doorframe.  
  
"I'm her brother, Ronan. Listen, this is all I know. She was on the phone crying and raving about Toby cheating on her. Someone saw him and some woman and told her. She got some money and left."  
  
"Why is your address on Toby's driver's licence?" Eames enquired.  
  
"They got evicted about a year ago and had nowhere else to go."  
  
"So why hadn't they moved out? A year is a long time," Goren asked. Ronan shrugged.  
  
"Toby worked in a costume shop and got a small wage. Robin was a casual worker at some café and she hardly got enough money for their essentials. They just didn't have enough money for rent anywhere else. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, thanks for your time. Call us if you hear from Robin," Goren said, and Ronan closed the door.  
  
"Well you were right, she wasn't home," Eames teased. Goren smiled. "Where now?"  
  
"Uh, how about the costume shop?" Goren suggested. Eames nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Costumes Galore  
  
"Toby was a dedicated worker. He was saving up to buy a new apartment" George, Toby's boss stared. Eames' phone rang and she left Goren to question George.  
  
"So do you know anything about Toby? On a personal level?" Goren asked. George shrugged.  
  
"I knew a bit. He was married to some Robin person. He liked to go out Fridays after work. He didn't really like his job, but he had limited qualifications" he told Goren. Eames joined the two again.  
  
"What did he do in the shop?" she asked.  
  
"Stacked the costumes on the shelves mostly. A bit of dusting and cleaning sometimes" George replied. "Friday, though, he did the cashier. He'd been bugging me about it for weeks. He said the dust gave him asthma."  
  
"Goren, Deakins wants us back at the office" she said, nodding her thanks to George. The two left the shop and headed back.  
  
"What was that about?" Goren asked referring to the phone call.  
  
"Oh just some forensics stuff. They found a synthetic hair, but that's probably from the wigs he works with. No fingerprints. She must have worn gloves. In fact, they found nothing" Eames said.  
  
"No forensic evidence. But we don't need it, we know who did it. We have an eye witness," Goren said.  
  
"But we don't know who this woman is. He might have had more than one girlfriend, all have motive if they found out he was cheating. Could have been Lee, Tiger or Robin" Eames explained. Goren nodded in agreement.  
  
"We just have to find them," he said. This case was getting harder by the second. 


	2. Red Shoes

I'm Just A Sweet Transvestite Chapter 3- Red Shoes  
  
A/N: I made up this shoe brand.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Goren and Eames. Any characters you have never heard of I do own, but ya know, I'm not gonna sue if u use them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames, Goren and Deakins sat around a table comparing notes on the case. Nobody had any ideas on where to go.  
  
"Ok, so lets see what we have," Goren said, getting up and sticking pictures onto a whiteboard. "We have Toby and Donna in the car park. A woman comes up and kills Toby. Robin is his partner, but so are Tiger and Lee. Donna is just a one-night stand. Either robin, Tiger or Lee could have done it," he stared.  
  
"But Ronan said that Robin was on the phone-"  
  
"But he didn't say what time," Goren interrupted. "Robin is gone. We have no idea as to who Tiger and Robin are and we have no forensic evidence. What do we do?" They were at a dead end. Everyone sat in silence thinking for a minute.  
  
"What about the bar. Maybe someone there knows who they are," Deakins suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Better than nothing," Eames said and they started for the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Dig It Bar  
  
"This is just fantastic," Eames said as she slapped her hands on her sides. "They closed it down."  
  
"Why?" He asked. Eames shrugged, and then spotted someone walking out. "But he might know." She chased after him.  
  
"Do you know why the bar is closed?" she asked. The man turned around.  
  
"Yeah, we are remodelling it. Why?" he asked.  
  
"Do you know Lee or Tiger?" Goren jumped in. He thought a moment.  
  
"I know a Tiger Lee, but not two separate people," he said.  
  
"Where do we find this person?" Goren asked.  
  
"Vestie's club. Last I heard he was working there," the man said.  
  
"Ok then, lets go there," Eames said.  
  
"Be careful," the man yelled out after them. "It isn't really place for detectives."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Vestie's Club  
  
The club was dark inside with lights flashing and music blaring. It was unusually full for 2pm. Most clubs were at their full capacity late at night, not the afternoon. Eames, being smaller than Goren, decided to be the one to squeeze her way through the crown to find Tiger Lee. Goren just stood at the back looking like a bouncer.  
  
"Excuse me. I am looking for Tiger Lee" she asked a waitress at the bar.  
  
"She is dancing in the cage," she told the detective. Eames was confused.  
  
"She? I was told she was a he," she said. The waitress whirled around serving alcohol.  
  
"Honey, Tiger can be anyone," she yelled over her shoulder. Eames thanked her and squeezed back to Goren.  
  
"Where is she?" Goren asked when he pulled Eames out the crowd. She straightened herself out and caught her breath. The squashy club made breathing difficult.  
  
"She...he.is dancing in a cage up there" she pointed.  
  
"She or he?" Goren asked. Eames shrugged.  
  
"The waitress said she can be anyone" she filled him in. The detectives waited until Tiger Lee had finished dancing and went into the dressing rooms to talk to her.  
  
"Do you know Toby McManus?" Goren said. Tiger Lee jumped.  
  
"Don't jump up on me like that. No I don't. Now if you don't mind I have to get changed and go back out there in 2 minutes" she said shoving his way past.  
  
"Great. Back to nowhere. So Tiger and Lee must be two people then," Eames said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Police Plaza  
  
"Ok, let's try again" Deakins said, rubbing his head. They were back together around the table with no clues. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. "Lee and Tiger are two separate people. The owner of the pub only knows one person, not two. Whom can we ask?" he went over the information. Eames and Goren were silent. Goren paced in front of the whiteboard and Eames leant back in her chair staring at her note pad. There were little drawings on there, but no leads. Goren studied the pictures. There had to be more clues. He looked closer on the shoe. He could just see a label.  
  
"This is a Crystal shoe," he said finally. Eames looked at it.  
  
"Doesn't look like Crystal to me" she said dryly.  
  
"No, no. There is only one shop in New York that sells this brand. Maybe if we go and ask they know a Tiger or Lee," he said. Eames nodded. Finally another lead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Crystal Ladies Footwear  
  
Eames and Goren walked into the shop inspecting the shoes. She didn't see any that matched the picture.  
  
"Can I help you?" a sales assistant asked.  
  
"We are investigating a murder case and one of your shoes was the murder weapon. We need to find who has bought pairs of shoes like this," she said, holding the picture of the shoe up. The saleswoman looked disgusted.  
  
"Oh my. Our shoes used as murder weapons. This is a Crystal Touch special edition. Very expensive, especially the red ones" she said.  
  
"Do you have a record of who has bought them?" Eames asked. The woman nodded. She eyed Eames, especially her shoes. She was very snobby. Goren was getting looks from the other women in the shop. They were all the rich - type with money to burn.  
  
"I'll just go wait outside. This is your domain," he said. Eames nodded. The saleswoman took a long time to search the records on the computer.  
  
"Here we go. I have 32 customers who have bought this shoe in the red," she said. Eames looked at the computer screen and leant on the desk. The woman looked at her in disapproval.  
  
"You know what is bad for your posture," she criticised. Eames looked at her. "And those shoes don't do anything to help" she added.  
  
"These shoes work just fine for my job thank you very much. I'm not going to run around in the mud and blood of New York crime scenes in $500 shoes am I?" Eames hit back. The woman looked at her defeated.  
  
"May I see the picture of the shoe?" she asked moodily and snatched it off Eames, who smiled to herself. That's right lady, I'm a detective. Don't mess with me Eames thought.  
  
"This shoe has been made special. It has a modified instep," she said. She checked her records.  
  
"Lee Price. I assume you'll need her address to follow up further," she said. Eames nodded and stood up straight. The woman printed it out and handed it to the detective.  
  
"Thankyou" Eames said and walked past the discount display. Even these shoes were more than $200. She picked one up and inspected it.  
  
"You know, my mother got a pair of these exactly the same from a discount store. Half the price and lasted twice as long. Isn't it funny what people spend their money on?" Eames looked at the stunned saleswoman, put the shoe back and joined Goren outside, laughing. The sight of her made him smile.  
  
"What?" he said. Eames composed herself.  
  
"I showed that snobby saleswoman a thing or two," she said. "I told her my mother got a pair of exact same shoes from a cheap shop" she started laughing over again. "I remember the day she walked into some big spender's shop with them on and the saleswoman thought my mother was loaded," Eames said.  
  
"Did you get an address amongst all your fun?" he asked. She gave him the printout. "Ok, lets go then" he said, holding onto Eames' arm as tears rolled down her cheek from laughing so hard. 


	3. Joe

I'm Just A Sweet Transvestite Chapter 4- Joe  
  
A/N: From this chapter on it may be a tad confusing. Believe me it took ages to write it so it was understandable. R&R! Oh yeah.and about the gramma (in all of my stories), my computer fixes it automatically, and I can't change it.so don't blame me!! ;-) If anyone knows how to fix it, could u please tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.don't ask  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 221 Kleins Street Apartment 7D  
  
Goren and Eames found apartment 7D without too much fuss. Eames had calmed down to her usual professional self and Goren was just himself as usual.  
  
"Goren, you really should laugh more. You're so serious all the time," Eames told her partner. He looked down at her.  
  
"Hey, you're just as serious as me" he said in defence. She thought about it a moment and nodded.  
  
"I am aren't I." She sounded disappointed. She didn't want to be one of those hard cops all the time. She was still relatively young and didn't want to become a cranky old woman just yet. They stepped out of the elevator and knocked on the door. A woman opened it.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"We are looking for Lee Price" Goren said. The woman looked a bit on edge.  
  
"I'm Lee. What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"We are investigating the murder of Toby McManus" Eames said.  
  
"Toby? He's dead?"  
  
"We found your shoe lodged into the back of his neck" Goren continued. Lee looked mortified.  
  
"My good Crystal Touch Red?" she asked. Goren nodded.  
  
"Well that's just great. Listen, I don't know nothing about this murder, but I leant that pair of shoes to Tiger. She's at Yankee Doodle's club," She told them.  
  
"How did you know Toby?" Eames asked.  
  
"Through Ronan. They were living together," she answered.  
  
"Yes. Toby, Robin and Ronan" Eames confirmed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Go see Tiger. And tell her she owes me a new pair of shoes," Lee said. The detectives left and headed to the club.  
  
"This is too confusing" Eames said. "He? She? Which it this Tiger?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Yankee Doodle Club  
  
This club was bigger than the last one they went to, which meant more people. Once again Eames did the shoving through the crowd. She found a group of people sitting down, and she decided to ask them.  
  
"Does anyone know Tiger?" she asked. A man jumped up at the mention of the name.  
  
"Hi. I'm Joe."  
  
"Detective Alex Eames," she introduced.  
  
"Tiger isn't here. She is at Vestie's Club tonight. Wants to see Toby" he said. Eames sighed and rubbed her head. "Honey, you need some relaxing time. You look stressed."  
  
"Yeah a big case and no leads is frustrating. A man was killed and we have 3 female leads and we can't find any of them. Well except Lee but she didn't do it," she said. The man put his arm around him.  
  
"You should spend some time a Vestie's. Great club. Lots of folk go there to wind down. And your big friend over there would enjoy it too." He motioned towards Goren who was hardly visible amongst the people.  
  
"Why would he like it?" Eames asked. She didn't know why she was talking to this complete stranger.  
  
"Well he is gay isn't he? He looks it. And believe me, I can tell" he said. Eames shook her head. Then it clicked.  
  
"Wait. Tiger wants to see Toby? Is that Toby McManus?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I think so."  
  
"Why would Tiger want to see Toby? He's dead," Eames said.  
  
"They are an item. Well that's the word going around. I have connections," the man said, pulling Eames closer and tapping his nose secretively.  
  
"But Toby is with Robin."  
  
"Well Robin, so I am told, got sick of his little games."  
  
"What games?" Eames asked. The man laughed.  
  
"You should sit down with me and talk sweetie. I think I need to fill you in on a few things" he said and led her to a table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok. Toby and Robin were together, but Robin got tired of his games. So now Toby is with Tiger," he explained.  
  
"But Toby is dead" Eames said.  
  
"I know, but that is how it was. Toby and Robin were hot talk in every gay bar in the city until he decided to get with Tiger."  
  
"Gay bar?" Eames questioned confused. The man threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"As if you haven't noticed," he exclaimed.  
  
"But Toby was married to Robin, who is a woman. We have an eyewitness account of the murder-" Eames told the man. He put his hand up shushing her.  
  
"But Robin isn't a woman. Robin is a transvestite. Toby and Robin were a gay couple. Robin worked at Vestie's and Toby at the costume place where half the transvestites from here get their wigs. He started an affair with Tiger who is a dancer here, but she worked at Vestie's occasionally. It is all one big love triangle," he informed her. Eames leant back in her chair, mind racing.  
  
"So Tiger works at Vestie's sometimes?" Eames repeated. Joe nodded. "Is that the same person as Tiger Lee?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. Tiger Lee is Asian, where as Toby's Tiger is Caucasian. If you go and ask for Tiger they usually refer you to Tiger Lee because she is a permanent there. Tiger is only a stand in." Eames nodded. They had asked the wrong Tiger about Toby.  
  
"Thanks for this. It has been really helpful," she said.  
  
"No problems hon. Come back any time," the man said.  
  
"Will do, Joe," she said, racing back towards Goren. He looked confused as she pulled him out the exit. The men all looked at him strangely.  
  
"Did you see those guys? I think they were eyeing me off" he said. Eames didn't notice it.  
  
"Goren it's a gay bar, what to you expect?" she hastily said, catching her breath. Goren looked shocked.  
  
"Why were we in there?" he asked. Eames held onto his arms.  
  
"Never mind. We have to go back to Vestie's. Turns out we aren't looking for a woman after all. We are looking for a man."  
  
"Huh?" Goren was confused. Eames took a deep breath.  
  
"Robin isn't a woman, she's a man.a transvestite. Toby and Robin were a gay couple. Then Tiger came into a picture and Toby stared a whole thing with her. Robin must have got upset and found out. Then went and saw him with Donna, yet another woman, and decided it was enough. He was seeing Robin, Tiger and Donna at the same time" she explained.  
  
"Ohhh. I see," Goren said. "So we have to get back to Vestie's why?" he asked.  
  
"Because Tiger works there and knew Robin. Maybe she knows where Robin is," Eames explained.  
  
"But we've seen Tiger already" he argues.  
  
"That was Tiger Lee. We want just Tiger. There are two Tigers there. Oh, never mind. I know what I'm talking about."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the running around town made the two exhausted. It was now 7pm and they should have been home. Eames didn't want to go home because the information was still fresh in her mind. Goren couldn't understand why they couldn't pursue it in the morning, but she insisted that they would lose Tiger because she worked at different places.  
  
They arrived at the club and were about to walk in when two huge bouncers stepped in their way.  
  
"Can't go in there. This is a club for Gays, Lesbians and Transvestites only" one said.  
  
"But we were in here this morning" Goren said.  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then no entry." The bouncers wouldn't budge.  
  
"We are detectives working on a murder case," Eames said.  
  
"Don't care. Come back tomorrow before 6pm when it is a regular club" the bouncer said. The two detectives turned away.  
  
"Great, now what?" Goren said.  
  
"We have to get in there or we'll lose Tiger" Eames pushed. Then she looked at Goren with a devilish look on her face.  
  
"What? Eames? What are you thinking," he dared to ask.  
  
"Come on" she said and they headed back to the other club. She remembered Joe's remark about Goren looking gay. Maybe they could get in after all. 


	4. Corsets and Dancing

I'm Just A Sweet Transvestite Chapter 5- Corsets and Pole dancing  
  
A/N: I am so not sure about this chapter! Even I can't see Eames doing this for any reason - maybe other than her job. So I know she'll be out of character, just put it down to her devotion to her job! I did write an alternative, so if nobody likes this one I'll change it. This chapter may be a little bit racy, but I tried to keep it low.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yankee Doodle Club  
  
Eames dragged Goren through the crowd to find the man she was talking to. She found him at the bar. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you'd be back so soon" he said surprised. "And you brought your friend," he said looking Goren up and down.  
  
"Listen, we need your help. Can you make him gay and me.something?" Eames asked. Goren looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Alex? What.no!" he protested. Eames turned around and looked at him sternly.  
  
"Goren, this isn't exactly a walk in the park for me either, but we have no choice." Eames walked around for in circles for a while, hand on him and rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Those bouncers should have just let us in. We are detectives damn it!" Goren said under his breath, but Joe heard.  
  
"Actually there was an incident last year when a man claiming to be a cop killed a bar tender. He flashed some badge and the bouncers let him in. Then he shot the woman. His mate got drunk and crashed his car and the shooter blamed the waitress. I'll be glad to help," Joe said.  
  
"You'll get paid," Eames explained.  
  
"Get into Vestie's? I've been trying for ages to get in, but they think I'm not gay. I mean hello?" He said, pointing to himself. He pulled the two backstage and found some clothes for them.  
  
"He just needs to change out of the suit. But you, Alex. You need a whole new look," he said.  
  
"How do you know what to do?" Eames asked.  
  
"Remember, I have connections" he said and got to work.  
  
Goren looked down at his clothes as Joe led Eames away.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with my clothes? Do I really look gay? It's the hair isn't it? Or is it that rough unshaven look? Come on guys, tell me!" He looked himself over in the mirror. Eames looked back and laughed at him.  
  
"Goren, you're fine. If it is any consolation to you, I think you're adorable."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not long after, Goren had his suit off and a pair of dark tan cord pants and a black muscle shirt on and Eames had her hair back and wore a showgirl costume.  
  
"Ok now he looks totally hot.don't worry, I'm attached.and you, Miss, look just like one of the dancers." Eames had on a Moulin Rouge type red and black lace corset with black fishnet stockings and a top hat. She had black high heels and a black frill on the bottom of the corset just long enough to cover her butt. She had her make up done and Joe told her to act sexy.  
  
"Ok now I'll be right back" Joe said and ducked into another dressing room. Eames looked at herself in the mirror. Goren stared out the corner of his eye at her. He'd never seen her in anything less than a knee length skirt and ¾ top, let alone corset and stockings.  
  
"Do I really look ok?" she asked him, adjusting her corset. It was tight and her legs had pins and needles. How did people wear them? He cleared his throat.  
  
"Sure. You'll get in easily," he said, shoving his hands in his back pockets. Secretly he thought she looked hot, but he didn't want to let on. She still fiddled with her costume and it was clear to Goren she felt uncomfortable. He undid the string and let it out a bit. She let out a sigh of relief. He found a long jacket and put over her.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Much. You don't look to bad yourself there, Bobby," she complimented. He looked at his pants. He didn't particularly like them. They were too baggy  
  
"You think?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"That is the latest fashion amongst guys these days," she said. Joe came back with a few more things to add to Eames' costume. A pair of earrings, a garter and lace to put over her black hat to cover her eyes. It added an air of mystery and sexiness.  
  
"I used to dress showgirls in Vegas" he informed her. So that was why he was so good at it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Vestie's Club  
  
The three walked up to the entrance. The bouncers stopped them.  
  
"Weren't you two here before?" they asked Goren and Eames.  
  
"Don't you think you'd know?" she put on a Marilyn Monroe voice and ran her hands over her hips. The guards couldn't resist her and let them in. She could still make men melt.  
  
"Ok. Alex, you go up on stage-"  
  
"What? Me dance? There? I don't think so. I'll just wait backstage," she interrupted. Joe put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"These guys are tough with their dancers. They never let anyone they don't know behind stage, not even stand-ins. The dancers are too precious to them. They make the money roll in. If there was another way I'd tell you, but there isn't. Just go up there, talk to them then after if you think she is guilty, cuff her in the pit." Joe said.  
  
"The pit?" she asked. Joe smiled and lightly pushed her towards the stage.  
  
"Bouncers and performing dancers only. The part they go to before and after a dance. Now go!" Eames nodded and headed towards the stage. There were 3 poles and one empty in the middle.  
  
"Which bar are you from sweet cakes?" the stage manager asked, stopping her.  
  
"Yankee Doodle's. I'm a stand in," she told him, voice jittering. He nodded.  
  
"First time?" he asked.  
  
"At this bar it is," Eames answered, trying to be careful not to blow it.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Middle pole is yours. The other two are back up dancers. Tell the DJ your song and get up there and do your stuff," he said encouragingly.  
  
She told the DJ top play Lady Marmalade. She got up there and the lights dimmed. The first few front rows of tables went silent. The stage lights went blue as the music started. The spotlight landed on Eames as she slowly started to dance. She had no idea what to do, so she just remembered the movie Striptease. The other two came into spotlights and started twirling around the poles, and she felt a bit better. Eames started off further up the stage, then worked her way to the poles. She did a few twirls and stuff from Madonna music clips. She felt embarrassed, but only because her partner was watching. She wouldn't do it unless it was for her job.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren saw Eames and his heart started racing. Was that really Alex? She really could dance. We're here on a job he thought. Joe saw him watching and turned his head around.  
  
"You are supposed to be a gay guy. We don't go googly over women pole dancers. Actually the one on the left was a man, but that's not the point." Goren nodded and went back to his beer. He twirled it around on the coaster, imitating Eames' movements. "Oh - my - god. You like her don't you. You totally have a thing for her!" Joe said, surprised. Goren looked at him and grinned.  
  
"Yeah. Actually I do. I dunno. Maybe it is just because she is up there in a corset and high heels being all sexy. No. There is just something about her normal self. Forget it. She's my partner," Goren shrugged it off and finished his beer.  
  
"Well I know if I was straight I'd want her," Joe added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So which one of you is Tiger?" Eames asked, joining the two others on the poles. This dancing was hard work.  
  
"That's me," the one on the right said. She was really a woman.  
  
"You are a tiger," the one on the left added. He made a tiger noise and laughed.  
  
"Well thankyou Serena."  
  
"So you know Toby McManus?" Eames asked.  
  
"Sure did. Poor guy," Serena said. He had gone the whole way and had a sex change, but Eames had to admit to herself, he did look great as a woman.  
  
"He was killed? I didn't know," said Tiger.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact he was killed with the red pair of Crystal Touch shoes Lee leant you. And she says you owe her a new pair," Eames relayed the message.  
  
"Well I lent them to Robin last week. Haven't seen them since. Toby was going to dump him."  
  
"Sorry to tell you this, but he was with you, Robin and another woman named Donna" Eames said.  
  
"Typical Toby. One minute he's gay, the next he's straight," Serena pitched in.  
  
"That cheat! I have to talk to Robin. Hold On, there he is. Wait until I get off this pole," Tiger said.  
  
"If we catch Robin, we have the murderer. Where is he?" Eames asked. Tiger pointed to a man sitting next to Joe. Eames looked closer at him. She couldn't see very well from the stage.  
  
"Oh, well look at that. Robin has decided to be Ronan tonight," Serena said upon spotting him in the crowd. Eames did a big twirl and landed on her knees, and stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"What? Ronan is Robin? He said Robin was his sister," Eames told the two.  
  
"That's what he tells everyone who he doesn't know. Since he works in a costume shop he gets wigs and stuff for free," Tiger said. Eames got back up and walked to the front of the stage. She had to get Goren's attention. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't yell because the club was too loud.  
  
Serena saw what Eames was trying to do and signalled to the light master to make the stage dark and have a light just on Eames. He flashed red, then had a blue spotlight on her, and added a smoke machine for effect. This certainly got everyone's attention, even Goren. She made eye contact with him and strategically motioned to look behind Joe, but disguised it as a dance move. Goren looked and saw Ronan. He looked at Eames confused and shrugged. She pulled Serena into the spotlight and they danced. Eames motioned towards Serena, then back at Ronan. Goren still didn't get it. She sighed. Maybe Goren could read her lips.  
  
"Ronan is Robin," she mouthed, and then repeated. Goren looked a Ronan, pointing. 'Robin?" He mouthed back Eames nodded back. He still didn't fully understand, but whatever she said he'd go with. He walked to Ronan.  
  
"Well Robin. Having a nice time?" He said. Ronan looked confused.  
  
"I'm Ronan," he corrected.  
  
"Not according to a little fox," he said. He stopped, realising what he'd said, then shook his head and continued. "I know you and Toby were a gay couple and that you are a transvestite. You dressed as a woman and that's whom Donna saw," he said.  
  
"And the fibre from the wig we found on Toby was from your wig," Eames chipped in as she approached them. She was sweaty and out of breath.  
  
"You can't prove that fibre is from one of my wigs. There are thousands of wig stores in New York."  
  
"But you get them for free from Toby's work. And the day he was killed he didn't work with the wigs so he wouldn't have got hairs on him unless he was touching them. AND the wigs in the main store are in bags." Goren felt he had proven his point enough and handcuffed him.  
  
"You are under arrest for the murder of Toby McManus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you thin in the next chapter something should happen between Goren and Eames? My original intention was to make it a purely professional relationship, but after the club I'm beginning to question that thought. 


	5. Slumber Partay

I'm Just A Sweet Transvestite Chapter 6- Slumber Part-ay!  
  
A/N: Well if you've got this far and you have understood, congratulations! LOL :) And once again, no offence is intended in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I really wish I did own them, but I don't. Damn!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Police Plaza  
  
Goren, Eames, Ronan and Joe were back at police plaza in an interrogation room at 3am. They were all getting tired. They had called Deakins in and said they had no time to explain. When he arrived his jaw dropped. He saw Goren in his cords and muscle top, Eames in her fishnet stockings and corset; Joe who was twirling his sun glasses around his fingers and Ronan handcuffed.  
  
"What the hell is going on Detectives?" he said. "It is 3am. You'd better have a good excuse for dragging me here. Eames what the hell have you been doing?" he asked dumbfounded at the sight of them all.  
  
"We found the one who killed Toby. Ronan did it. Long story cut short," Goren explained.  
  
"Why did you bring him here and why do I need to be here? And Eames, your outfit?"  
  
"No reason really. We can't just send him to jail without his lawyer can we? And we need to question him. You just need to be here because you're our boss and you're usually here when we bring in the purp," Goren said.  
  
"I see. Alex, your outfit! Explanation as to why you are in that?"  
  
"I was dancing sir," she said bluntly.  
  
"Ok, keep your private life to yourself," Deakins said, holding his hand up.  
  
"It was the only way to get into the club. Goren is gay and I'm a dancer. Clever isn't it," Eames said, admiring Joe's work. "And look! I made $185! Just for dancing. By the way Joe, will $90 do?" she said handing him the money.  
  
"No complaints here!" he happily accepted. Eames was still sweating from the dancing. She never realised it was so hard. She left the room to get a drink, Goren's eyes following her out. Joe saw and motioned for him to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames was on her third cup of water when Goren joined her. He shoved his hands into his back pockets again.  
  
"So, uh, what was it like up on that stage?" he asked.  
  
"Embarrassing. I don't know how they do it. And I didn't even strip," she said, panting after guzzling down yet another cup.  
  
"Why were you embarrassed?" Goren asked. Eames shrugged as she let her hair down.  
  
"Maybe because you were there," she admitted. Goren smiled. "I mean you've only ever seen me in a skirt and elbow length top. I guess I just felt.unprofessional."  
  
"Well don't worry. You looked good and I don't see you as any less of a woman than I did," he reassured her. That meant a lot to Eames. He looked around for something for her to wipe the sweat off. He couldn't find anything, so Eames ripped off the black ruffle.  
  
"All those light are so hot!" she said as she wiped her face and neck.  
  
"I bet they are. You'll cool off soon," Goren added as he moved her hair to one side and wiped down her back. They stood in silence for a while, neither of them wanting to make a move. They went back into the room after a few more cups of water and a cup of coffee for Goren. Joe pulled him aside.  
  
"So? What happened?" he asked. Goren sighed as he looked at Eames lying on the floor, resting her head on a jacket. She looked exhausted.  
  
"Nothing. I decided to leave it," he said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Things just would have got too weird at work." Goren left Joe and went back to everyone. Deakins eventually called someone to get Ronan into custody and he went home, but Goren, Eames and Joe stayed. They were too tired to drive, so they slept in Deakins' office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Next Day  
  
Eames and Goren had gone home for a few hours to get changed and get some sleep before retuning to work to write out the paperwork. They both found it hard to write because it was such a confusing case. Word had got around about the detective's antics and ADA Carver decided to ask about it.  
  
"I must ask you two though, how did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Goren asked, afraid of the next question.  
  
"Get into Vestie's Club? According to the papers you can't get in unless-" Goren went red in the face and Eames laughed.  
  
"Long story. Very long," Eames said and left it at that. Carver turned away, still baffled as to what the fuss was about. Deakins walked past and recognised the expression. It was exactly the same one he had when he walked into the office and saw the troop of people.  
  
"Long story short. Eames is a dancer, Goren is gay and the purp is a transvestite," he said. Carver turned away once again, now even more confused.  
  
"Goren is gay?" he repeated to himself. Goren overheard the exchange of words.  
  
"I am not gay!" he yelled out. "It was a disguise! Anyway, I look good in cords," he complimented himself.  
  
"OK. Whatever. I won't hold that against you. I didn't know Eames a dancer in a club. Damn!" Carver never would have guessed. Eames thought it was hilarious, and decided to leave it. Goren, on the other hand shot a playful evil look at Eames.  
  
"You are so going to get it bad," he threatened. Eames slapped him on the back.  
  
"I'm sure I will," she said. It was going to be one hell of a day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If anyone wants to write anything based on this story (like how Goren gets Eames back, or their personal thoughts on the situation) just email me! I would do it myself, but school assessment is soon and I may not have time. And it would be interesting from another persons POV.I would love to see something, but hey, no pressure! 


End file.
